Forgetfulness
by YukiOnnaOfWinter
Summary: Some things you can forget and it doesn't really matter, other things…not so much. Shinichi seems to have forgotten that he is still engaged to Kaito. Oops? Their friend's scheme is the most cliché possible but it may not have worked otherwise. KaiShin SLASH. One-shot.


Forgetfulness

Summary:

Some things you can forget and it doesn't really matter, other things…not so much. Shinichi seems to have forgotten that he is still engaged to Kaito. Oops? Their friend's scheme is the most cliché possible but it may not have worked otherwise. KaiShin SLASH. One-shot.

**A/N Hello! This is inspired by Surprise Visit by Takara_Pheonix on AO3. (Check it out! It's super sweet!) I remembered thinking…"What if they ****actually**** were fiancés?" And thus this idea was born. Enjoy!**

**P.s. I'll probably update Weakness (A Harry potter fic) tomorrow if anyone's interested.**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

Flashback

**A/N Author notes** (Because it took me ages to figure out what A/N meant)

**I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.**

It all started a few weeks after Shinichi had returned.

"Hey Ran, your husband is back, look happy!" Sonoko, Ran, and Yukiko Kudo were currently sitting and chatting in the living room whilst waiting for Shinichi to bring drinks in from the kitchen. Even though Shinichi was back "For good" he had said, Sonoko had noticed that Ran didn't look as happy as she should then had confronted her on this.

"He is not my husband!" Ran shouted although the red blush on her face suggested otherwise.

"Eh?" Both girls looked towards Yukiko-san at her exclamation. "Of course Ran-Chan isn't Shinichi's wife. He's already engaged!" Yukiko smiled at the memory and giggled a little but her smile faded a little when she remembered her old friend.

The sudden news hit the two girls hard. Shinichi has a fiancé?! Ran felt betrayed but excepting. Shinichi hadn't been the same since he had returned from that case and even before that too. He used to tell her everything but she still didn't know what had happened while he was away, she supposed she knew now- he had met someone else. Sonoko on the other hand was furious, how could Shinichi betray Ran like this? Leading her on like that and with a fiancé, how irresponsible!

Ran voiced her thoughts out loud. "I s…suppose he met this girl while he was away?" Ran felt proud that her voice had barley shaken even though inside her mind was racing. Shinichi entered the room with the drinks at that moment, he hadn't heard what Ran had said but it was clearly important judging by Sonoko's glare and the general unease…although his Kaa-san seemed happy as ever.

"Oh no, he's known Kaito-kun forever!" Dread began to pool in Shinichi's stomach as he finally caught on to the sentence topic. _Damn, I thought that this would never come up, _which was an admittedly foolish idea but one he had clung to with all his strength. His engagement, although short, had always been a bit of a sore spot. Shinichi was still angry at both his parents and godparents for ever arranging such a thing as well as being angry at both himself and Kaito for agreeing.

"Shinichi! How could you not tell Ran that you're engaged?" Sonoko's angry questioning cut through his thoughts and brought him painfully back to the room. _Wait. Engaged, as in present tense?_ "Kaa-san did you tell them that I was _engaged_?" Shinichi's voice became higher than he would have liked on the last word and he felt that if he sounded hysterical he might just be soon.

"Well Shin-kun, it's because you are!" Yukiko said, sounding extremely pleased. The other girls were confused now though, _Shinichi didn't know that he was engaged? _

"B…but I thought you dissolved t…the engagement!" Shinichi was thoroughly confused by this point. He could have sworn that his Kaa-san had stopped the engagement after he had expressed his discomfort about marrying Kaito, who had once been his best friend but he hadn't spoken since Toichi-san had died.

All of a sudden Yukiko seemed to deflate. "About that Shin-kun, well it turns out that you need both parties to agree in order to cancel your engagement and…Kaito doesn't…um exactly know that you...uh…are even engaged. You see with all the confusion of Toichi's death we never actually got around to telling him at all." At this Yukiko's smile returned. "But I'm sure if you two met again then we wouldn't even have to dissolve the engagement at all!"

"What!?" Both Shinichi and Yukiko turned suddenly to the two girls still sat on the sofa; it seemed that the Kudo son and mother had forgotten that they were even there. Ran was the one who had spoken, surprising them, but it was Sonoko who spoke next. "Kuroba Kaito?" Well, that was surprising.

Sonoko had taken a sudden interest in magic about three months ago. After one of Kid's heists Sonoko decided that to catch Kid's attention she would have to become a thief herself, so she had begun attending magic shows. She had attended many of the shows performed by Kuroba Kaito but had been having so much fun that she forgot to even observe the tricks. In the end Sonoko had gone to some classes, decided that magic really wasn't for her and had gone to the next Kid heist with a giant poster instead.

"Yes." Yukiko answered. "How did you know?" Sonoko went on to explain how his shows had been the best out of the ones she had seen, this made Shinichi smile although he didn't seem to be aware of it. Ran was, and she decided to let him go, judging by his smile she'd never had him romantically anyway but he was still her friend; she would help him no matter what he decided to do about the engagement. Little did she know that both Sonoko and Yukiko had come to the same conclusion once they had seen Shinichi's smile.

It was a week later when they finally put their plan into action. After Shinichi had been called away to deal with a case the three of them met up to plan, which they had formed from watching too many movies and they believed was perfect. First, Ran would ask Shinichi to meet her at a local café for lunch with Sonoko. Next, they would need the help of Sonoko's friend, Aoko, who would ask Kaito to meet her and Hakuba at the same café. Sonoko had met Aoko and Hakuba both at heists and at Kaito's shows so the three had become friends, after she had explained the current situation they were all on board.

Now for faze two. Shinichi and Kaito had agreed to be at the café for 11am to meet their friends and both suspected nothing. Meanwhile Ran and Aoko had already told the waiter which table to lead their friends to and what they will order. The café was peaceful and comforting but expensive and coincidentally served both the boys' favourite foods (except fish obviously), even if they wanted to leave, the food was to die for-hopefully not literally knowing Shinichi's luck. On top of that the table they had chosen couldn't be viewed from the cafés entrance so neither boy would have the opportunity to bail. Then, it was up to Shinichi and Kaito what would happen next.

When Shinichi arrived at the café it was empty of Sonoko or Ran, he thought they could be late but then again he was ten minutes late already due to a murder case on his way there. Stranger still was the fact that the waiters appeared to have anticipated his arrival and had begun to lead him to a table.

Kaito had been confused when he arrived at the café Aoko and oddly Hakuba of all people had told him to meet them at. The waiters had immediately led him to a table in the back, provided him with a drink, and then had left before he had a chance to ask for a menu. They were returning now however with…wait…was that Tantei-kun? Kaito did know that Meitantei-kun was Tantei-kun, he had for a while, but that didn't explain what he was doing here.

Shinichi sat at the table without thinking; he was still deep in thought about the location of Sonoko and Ran. Cough. He looked up at the sound of a masculine cough coming from opposite him and was shocked with the sight that greeted him. "K…Kaito?!"

Well, that was interesting. How did Tantei-kun know his street identity and without titles? Although not that he thought about it the detective was becoming increasingly familiar to him even without the meetings as Kid. "Er yes? Kudo-san, may I ask why you're here?" On the other hand, Kaito was beginning to think this was something to do with the fact that Hakuba had been willing to spend time with him outside of school or heists,( even with Aoko there).

_Kudo-san, _even if they hadn't been such good friends when they'd stopped talking to each other. That hurt. They had been best friends for years and his surprise at seeing Kaito, no Kuroba-san, again quickly melted into annoyance despite the cheery atmosphere in the café. "Sorry, Kuroba-san, but I could ask you the same thing. Although this is maybe a good thing, I can get you to sign this. After all, we aren't really close anymore anyway." At that Shinichi slammed the document that would get him out of the unwanted engagement down and left the café. Walking down the street towards the station he was surprised to find him-self blinking back tears. He quickly sent a text to Ran telling her that he couldn't make it and that she should have fun with Sonoko and then he headed home where he curled up on his bed and tried not to remember how well Ka…Kuroba-san had grown up.

Back in the café Kaito was sat staring at a document he was certain was fake. He was so invested in his staring contest with the paper that he didn't even see when a familiar group of blonds and brunets fled the café_. This can't be real, I'm not actually e…engaged to Kudo-san? _That would however explain his behaviour when he saw Kaito but _how the hell did this happen? _Kaito picked up the papers and put them in his bag. Next, Kaito texted Aoko to tell her that he wouldn't be able to make it and went home in order to have a long conversation with his Kaa-san about a certain blue eyed detective.

Shinichi had to admit he didn't look good. His eyes were puffy from _not crying _and he hadn't gotten much sleep worrying over how he would get those documents back or even what he would say. Kai…Kuroba-san clearly didn't want to talk to or see him, which had hurt a lot. _He's clearly still mad about that fight then._

Kaito and Shinichi aged eight.

"Why won't you give up magic? It's just going to get you hurt!" Young Shinchi was in tears after witnessing one of Kaito's magic tricks. They had been arguing about this for days now and the argument was just reaching its peak.

"Why? I'm not going to mess up! I need to do this Shin-Chan; it's all I share with Oto-san now!" Both boys were in tears by now, angry that they couldn't make the other understand.

"Baka! You're just gonna get killed like Oji!" Kaito's entire face changed rapidly from angry to devastated and then back again.

"I hate you! Go away Shin-Chan and never come back!" Kaito suddenly lunged at Shinichi and pushed hard enough to make the other boys fall before he ran to his room and locked the door.

After that Shinichi sat wailing on the floor until his Kaa-san came to take him home and he never returned.

Ding dong! Shinichi was startled out of his memories by the sudden sound of the doorbell ringing; his Kaa-san was out (Talking about the plans failure and making new plans with Sonoko, Ran, Aoko, and an unwilling Hakuba). He stopped just outside the door and looked in the mirror; there was nothing that could be done about his eyes but he smoothed down his hair anyway. After opening the door he was abruptly set to the ground with his arms full of squirming magician.

Kaito was remembering-everything- about his Shin-Chan. He remembered the engagement, their friendship, and the fight at the end; all of it. This was why he was standing outside Kudo manor currently debating whether or not he should bolt. His Kaa-san had explained everything last night that he had forgotten in his grief after his Oto-san's death. _He was seriously engaged to Shin-Chan, no wonder he seemed so angry yesterday. _Kaito wondered if Shin-Chan wanted to marry that Ran girl and that's why he wanted to dissolve the engagement. He didn't know why but the thought of Shinchi marrying Ran (anyone else) made anger swell and sadness choke him. Kaito rang the doorbell and waited calmly for Yukiko-_Please don't be Shin-Chan_- to answer the door. He didn't he would be able to handle it if he had to give the documents that would allow Shin-Chan to marry Ran to _his_ detective in person. He of course didn't get his wish and promptly embarrassed himself by tackling the boy, who frankly looked like he needed a hug, to the ground.

"Shin-Chan!" _What was Kaito doing? Wait, Shin Chan? _Shinichi froze when the significance of that title sunk into his racing mind. "Kai…Kuroba-San, would you mind getting off me?" "Eh?" Kaito's face flushed red as he realised what he was doing. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I just saw you and you looked like you needed a hug and I signed the papers and…" Kaito was suddenly aware that he was rambling and broke off but didn't stand up.

Shinichi felt like he was going to cry; again. _He signed them. That's good right? Why doesn't it feel good? _"Shin-Chan are…are you okay?" Shinichi felt a finger brush one of the tears that had escaped gently away from his eye. "I signed the papers, you can marry Ran-Chan now!" Kaito was aware that he didn't sound as happy for his detective as he perhaps should but Shin-Chan had always been able to break his poker face so he supposed it didn't matter.

"Papers?" Shinichi didn't care anymore. He clung to the warm body above him and sobbed loudly into Kaito's chest, his wrapped tightly around the other boy's middle as he cried. Kaito held him until his tears subsided and gently ran he thumb over Shinichi's cheek. "I missed you Shin-Chan." Kaito whispered gently to the other boy. "I'm sorry I told you to go away."

"It…it's okay. Kaito-Kun." Shinichi smiled softly at Kaito but the smile faded when he looked at the papers now crumpled in the other boy's hand. "You signed it." Kaito thought that Shinichi would be happy at this but _then why does he look so sad? _"Did you want me to?" Kaito asked gently keeping his eyes focused on the other boys.

Shinichi gathered all his courage. "Not really, no. I…" Shinichi suddenly cut off when another warm pair of lips found his. _Oh. Maybe he doesn't mind this engagement. _Shinchi pulled gently away from the kiss and looked into Kaito's eyes. Liking what he saw he reached over to grab the papers and ripped them in half. Kaito laughed and soon Shinichi was laughing with him until they were both laid next to each other in the entryway.

Kaito leant up on one elbow and whispered carefully into the other boy's ear. "So Shin-Chan, will you marry me?"

**The end.**

**A/N I'm quite pleased with the way this turned out but gosh 2,473 words is waaaay more than I've ever done before in one go! Hope you liked this and if you did leave a review or maybe check out some of my other stuff. I'm quite new to this game but there'll be more soon!**

**Bye! YukiOnnaOfWinter.**


End file.
